


Второй

by Spicebox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Второй

Так тихо вокруг. Полдень, ясный и солнечный, восьмой район Руконгая – а тихо. Даже птицы умолкли.  
Даже собаки.  
\- Амамия, да? – Генджи присел на корточки и закурил, пряча в ладонях огниво. – Я с его младшим в одном классе учился. Хороший был мужик Амамия. Ответственный. Профессионал. Был старшим команды, которая охраняла Совет. Одним из лучших считался. Шестнадцать лет продержался, а потом-то у него крыша и потекла.  
Где-то заплакал ребенок и тут же умолк. За плотно закрытыми седзи мелькали осторожные темные силуэты. Генджи затянулся, выдохнул в небо густую струю дыма.  
\- Что-то быстро потекла, - пробормотал Урахара. Пока напарник курил, он занимался делом – продернул веревку под локтями лежащего на земле человека и потянул ее за концы, упершись тому ногой в грудь; беспорядочная вязь превратилась в аккуратные ровные узлы.  
Урахара вздохнул.  
\- Так и что Амамия?  
Генджи искоса посмотрел на скрученного в компактный сверток человека, помолчал немного и продолжил:  
\- Говорю же, крыша потекла. Ему все казалось, что он провалил задание и Совет кто-то давно уже перебил. А приказы и шевеление внутри – иллюзия. Он сначала свою команду достал так, что те от него шарахаться стали, потом секретаря коммандера, потом семью, соседей, корешей... Все оставалось в рамках, пока он не начал с чужими трепаться.  
\- М-да, - сказал Урахара. – Зря он это.  
\- Зря, - согласился Генджи. – Хороший был мужик. Отличный шиноби. Настоящий профессионал. Бегал по Готею и жаловался, что у него под носом перебили Совет, а никто и не знает! И даже слушать не хочет.  
\- Выбраковка? – быстро предположил Урахара.  
Он взъерошил волосы – солнце припекало макушку.  
\- Ага. На пенсию отправили.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Улей, куда еще, - желчно бросил Генджи. Затянулся и швырнул самокрутку за спину.  
Глядя, как среди неподвижно лежавших тел дымился и тлел окурок, Урахара подумал, что Генджи, пожалуй, тоже до пенсии рукой подать.  
Мертвые лежали тихо.  
Пленник вращал глазами и беспокойно извивался на земле.  
\- А что в Улье? – спросил Урахара.  
\- Попадешь – узнаешь, - хмыкнул Генджи.  
Урахара пожал плечами и уставился в ясное небо.  
\- А другой мужик… - начал было Генджи.  
  
Тут-то Урахара ее и увидел.  
Босая - гэта стояли рядом, прикрытые бумажным веером, - она лежала на боку, согнув ногу и подперев рукой голову, развалившись на нагретой солнцем энгаве.  
На ней было полосатое бело-зеленое кимоно и темно-зеленое хаори, небрежно накинутое на плечи.  
Длинные светлые волосы скрывали лицо; она выбивала о приступку курительную трубку с длинным мундштуком.  
Меч, перевязанный алой лентой, стоял у стены.  
Будто почувствовав на себе взгляд, она замерла и медленно подняла голову.  
Вместо лица у нее было черное бесформенное пятно.  
  
\- … потом он пытался повеситься, но каждый раз выбирался из петли, - рассказывал Генджи. – Рефлексы, все наши ебаные рефлексы.  
\- Ты видишь ее? – перебил его Урахара.  
\- Кого?  
  
Она спрятала трубку за пазуху и села, зябко натянув на плечи хаори.  
Подул ветер.  
  
\- Команду третьих, - сказал Урахара. - Что-то, мне кажется, они не торопятся.  
  
\- Как меня зовут? – спросила она. – Скажи, как меня зовут?  
  
\- Потом еще топился, но такие, сам знаешь, не тонут. Пытался разнести голову кидо, но промахнулся. Рассказывал, это на бегу было, рука дрогнула, - нудел Генджи. – Урахара, ты меня слушаешь или нет?  
А Урахара все смотрел на нее.  
Ветер играл с красными лентами меча, шевелил широкие рукава зеленого хаори.  
\- На бегу рука дрогнула, - сказал Урахара.  
Ему казалось, что он медленно погружается в сон. В какую-то несуществующую или давно забытую зыбкую реальность.  
  
\- Скажи, как меня зовут, - шепнула она.  
  
\- А потом коммандер с ним что-то сделала, и все, - Генджи заметно сдулся.  
\- Все?  
\- Все прошло.  
\- Может, они решили пойти пообедать… - пробормотал Урахара.  
Генджи закурил еще одну.  
\- И вот интересно мне, что коммандер с ним сделала?  
\- Поставила раком и выебала за ненужную рефлексию? – скучающе предположил Урахара.  
  
Оцепенение сковало его, полуденное, солнечное, равнодушное.  
  
\- Скажи, как меня зовут, - настаивала девка в гэта и с трубкой.  
Девка с чернотой вместо лица.  
  
Генджи принужденно хохотнул.  
\- Хорошо тебе, - сказал он. – Любимчик коммандера.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Урахара.  
Где-то хлопнули седзи.  
Человек на земле все извивался, он прополз уже метра два.  
Генджи затянулся и в сердцах швырнул в него окурок.  
  
Зарябило в глазах, потом черные штрихи остановились и заорали:  
\- Да еб вашу мать, спецы, кретины! Бычком же в глаз!  
Пятый, опустившись на колено над притихшим пленником, морщился и тер кулаком глаз.  
\- Пятый отдел: всегда поймает ваше послание! – заржал Генджи.  
\- Иди ты, - обиделся пятый. – Точнее, ты стой тут, а этого срочно вызывает коммандер.  
  
\- Скажи, - прошептала девка прямо в ухо.  
Урахара не обернулся.  
  
В приемной коммандера обнаружился Нарита из третьего.  
У Нариты вся рожа была в шрамах, обычно он закрывал ее черной матерчатой маской, а тут – снял, сидел – комкал в руках.  
Дергался.  
То и дело порывался вскочить из сэйдза и тут же брал себя в руки, расслаблялся.  
Заметив Урахару, Нарита обернулся и раздраженно буркнул:  
\- Что, тоже накосячил?  
Урахара недоуменно вытаращил глаза.  
\- Я? Да нет вроде.  
За тонкой перегородкой стучала и поскрипывала кисть, и кто-то ходил из угла в угол – бесшумно, но беспокойно.  
Послышался голос Сой Фон:  
\- Как такое могло получиться? Йоруичи-сама…  
\- Выясним, - тяжело бросила Йоруичи. – Выясним и примем меры. Пусть подождет.  
  
Нарита скривился – шрамы собрались в некрасивые складки – и беззвучно прошептал:  
\- Пиздец… Как же я попал…  
\- А что случилось-то? – тихо спросил Урахара.  
\- Да Бункей из Улья сбежал. И как раз в мою смену…  
Урахара сел рядом, задумался, вспоминая.  
\- Это который Пустых по всему Сейрейтею ловил?  
\- Это который обнаружил Пустого, похожего на шинигами. Снял девку, привел домой, она не против, начал раздевать – а у нее дырка лишняя. И щупальца с присосками.  
\- Все беды от беспорядочных половых контактов, - посочувствовал Урахара.  
\- Не знаю, до чего у них там дошло, но когда наши среагировали на выброс рейреку, квартал уже вовсю горел, а Бункей пел песни и пытался пристроиться к дырке Пустого.  
\- Фу-у-у, - сказал Урахара. – Гадость.  
\- Да безвредный он был, в общем-то. Тихий. Только все время спички жег. И песни пел по вечерам так душевно. Аж пробирало. Про девушку, которая по всему Сейрейтею искала душу своей младшей сестры или еще про умирающего воина, который младенца подобрал. Он же, Бункей, из ваших был, из отдела планирования, вроде бы.  
  
Бункей-Ясновидец, хотел было сказать Урахара, но вместо этого пожал плечами:  
\- Допланировался. Бывает. Но как это он у тебя умудрился сбежать?  
\- Да чтоб я знал! – не выдержал Нарита. – Как он, мать его, умудрился сбежать!!!  
Седзи с треском раздвинулись.  
\- Я тоже хотела бы знать, - ласково сказала Йоруичи, подперев руками бока, - как он, мать его, умудрился сбежать.  
Нарита вскочил.  
Низко поклонился.  
Выпрямился, не зная, куда себя деть.  
\- Позорище, - прищурилась Йоруичи. – Второй Отряд. Охуеть какие Особые Силы. Выпускаем преступника-поджигателя, и он у нас бегает по Сейрейтею и вопит: «Конец света близок! Грядет бабочка и пацан с ОГРОМНЫМ!».  
Урахара хихикнул, потом крепко задумался.  
  
Из-за спины Йоруичи шагнула Сой Фон, зыркнула на Урахару неодобрительно и уточнила:  
\- Бегает с плакатом. А на плакате намалеван человек-бабочка и человек с большим мечом.  
\- Не Улей, а кружок рисования, - фыркнула Йоруичи. – Нарита, кажется, ты реально попал.  
И улыбнулась – белозубо и беззаботно.  
  
По помещению заметались черные тени, замирая перед Йоруичи.  
Та обернулась к Сой Фон:  
\- Душечка, сделаешь чаю? Что-то в горле пересохло.  
Особые Силы терпеливо ждали.  
\- Слушаюсь, Йоруичи-сама! – Сой Фон как ветром сдуло.  
Йоруичи хмыкнула.  
Окинула присутствовавших внимательным взглядом, вздохнула – и гаркнула:  
\- Второй Отряд! Все на поимку психа! Р-р-рванули!  
И рванули.  
Секунды не прошло, а в комнате остался один только Урахара.  
Йоруичи посмотрела на него со значением:  
\- Чего ждем?  
\- Вызывали? – напомнил Урахара.  
\- Психа иди ловить, - махнула рукой Йоруичи. – Не поверишь, но иногда просто руки опускаются.  
  
\- Не слушай ее… - эхо растащило звуки по углам.  
  
Из кабинета Йоруичи вышла она.  
Деревянный стук гэта, вязнущий в воздухе, сухие удары сложенного веера о перегородки седзи.  
Сонная, призрачная тяжесть.  
Взлетело зеленое хаори – она вскинула руки, продевая их в рукава; чернота, заменяющая ей лицо, колыхнулась.  
  
\- Меня зовут...  
  
Она проплыла мимо Йоруичи, едва не задев плечом; все ее движения были такими медленными, как будто Урахара находился в шунпо.  
  
\- Я не слышу, - он с сожалением покачал головой.  
  
\- Урахара. – Йоруичи больше не улыбалась. – Ты как вообще?  
\- Даже и не знаю, - развел руками Урахара. – Вот, бабы мерещатся.  
\- Голые? – подняла бровь Йоруичи.  
\- Да если бы…  
  
Урахара был распиздяем и везунчиком. Вечно взлохмаченный, небритый, с безразличным взглядом снулой рыбы, он брал любое задание и выполнял его, лениво позевывая, но всегда эффектно. Как будто, стоило только отвернуться, на помощь любимчику приходила коммандер, делала за него всю работу – а Урахара в это время любовался видом на Сокьеку в ясный летний полдень.  
Воспитанник клана Шихоин, и, как поговаривали, друг детства Йоруичи, он жил один в своей комнате в казармах, ни с кем особо не общался, но никого специально и не избегал.  
С детства в его программу тренировок, кроме обязательных кидо и хакуда, входило занджицу – клановый инструктор обучал его вместе с принцессой Шихоин. Не сказать, чтобы принцесса отличалась каким-то особым талантом, или Урахара, напротив, поражал своей бездарностью, но сейчас у нее был банкай и должность капитана Второго отряда, а его меч то и дело норовил превратиться в трость с загнутой гладкой ручкой.  
Урахару, казалось, все устраивало.  
По жизни он плыл легко, бездумно подчиняясь движению потока и избегая водоворотов, как щепка, обточенная водой и давно забывшая цвет и форму своих листьев.  
В свободное от заданий время он уходил куда-то - ходили слухи, тренировался потихоньку с занпакто. Это было чистой воды выпендрежем и блажью – шиноби считали занджицу декоративным и демонстративным искусством, не пригодным для настоящего боя. Тут ведь как бывает: не успеешь сказать «Банкай», а у тебя уже в каждой глазнице по игле, и связывающее кидо заглушает крик.  
Особисты в этом плане вообще отличались снобизмом: формально входя во Второй отряд Готей-13 и являясь шинигами, самих шинигами они при этом считали теми же гражданскими, только адреналинозависимыми и для пущей важности с мечами.  
Любовь была взаимной: шинигами презирали особистов за приемы, не достойные истинного воина, и профессиональную беспринципность.  
А с Урахары бы, кстати, сталось – дотренироваться до банкая и потом уйти к шинигами.  
Мутный он был какой-то, Урахара.  
Никого бы это не удивило.  
  
Тем временем Готэй-13 лихорадило.  
Воздух расчерчивали смазанные черные силуэты, то и дело фигуры в форме Особых Сил останавливались на крышах, деревьях или воротах, и тут же, без разгона, растворялись в прыжке. Уже ходили слухи о сбежавшем оракуле, которого держали в подвалах Второго под медицинскими бакудо. Говорили, он предсказывал то ли Нашествие Миллиона Меносов, то ли Войну с Ушастыми Демонами. Было точно известно, что сердобольные руконгайцы приютили беглеца, и тот напророчил им такое, что вся семья тут же совершила групповое самоубийство через повешение. Четвертый отряд докладывал потом главнокомандующему Ямамото, что фокус не удался – души моментально переродились в тридцать седьмом районе Руконгая.  
Оракул пропал.  
То и дело находился кто-то, кто видел его плакат – на нем был изображен то ли человек-паук, то ли человек-бабочка, то ли человек-муха, который сражался с апельсиново-клубничным йогуртом.  
Все было смутно.  
День сменила ночь, а Второй все бесчинствовал.  
Утомленные бесплодными и бессмысленными поисками, шиноби совмещали полезное с приятным.  
  
Той ночью в Сейретее было зафиксировано двадцать случаев сдергивания хакама, в семи случаях вместе с нижним бельем, сорок случаев нецензурного бодиарта, из них тридцать семь – изображение мужских гениталий на лице жертв хулиганства, а выглянувшему на шум Ямамото, как потом рассказывали, и вовсе хотели заплести бороду в косицы, но главком традиционно не оплошал: достал из воздуха двух охреневших от такого расклада особистов, пристроившихся было к почтенной поросли, стукнул их лбами и, лукаво щурясь, попросил расчесать ему бороду.  
Раз уж у энергичных молодых людей выдалась свободная минутка, и им захотелось поухаживать за бесполезными, дряхлыми стариками.  
  
А утром псих вернулся в Улей.  
Большой, косматый, с плакатом в деревянной раме на плече, он смущенно помялся, а потом сообщил офигевшему от радости Нарите, что, мол, больные они все какие-то. То ли дело в Улье.  
Нарита только что джигу не танцевал, но профессиональное хладнокровие шиноби и тюремщика помогло ему справиться с волнением.  
\- Я видел их, - сказал псих. – И теперь я знаю: Сейрейтей будет разрушен.  
Обрадованный Нарита потрепал его по плечу и спросил, когда это случится.  
\- Когда штрихи превратятся в движущиеся картинки, - ответил псих и, глядя на ничуть не испуганного Нариту, для пущей весомости добавил. - Четыре с половиной раза.  
Под утро вторая дежурная смена Улья жгла плакат с намалеванными на нем фигурками, а Бункей-Ясновидец любовался языками пламени и пел печальную песню о девушке, возлюбленный которой был так жесток, что предал ее и пронзил мечом целых два раза.  
Душевно так пел.  
Аж пробирало.  
  
\- Вообще-то меня собирались распределить в Четвертый, - сказал Джанго. – Но родители поговорили с коммандером, и вот я во Втором.  
\- Повезло Второму, - ответил Урахара.  
Они сидели на ветке дерева прямо над поместьем клана Инугава и ждали команды.  
\- Как ты не падаешь? – спросил Джанго. – У тебя центр тяжести на локоть смещен назад.  
\- А, – сказал Урахара.  
\- И рейреку странно ходит. Не хочешь, как случится свободная минутка, заглянуть к нам в лаборатории?  
Наступила тишина.  
\- Кимико опаздывает, - пробормотал Джанго спустя пять минут.  
\- Угу, - ответил Урахара.  
Джанго поерзал на ветке.  
\- С мужем ее забавно получилось, - сказал он.  
  
Что-то прохладное мазнуло по глазам, Урахара обернулся, но сухие холодные ладони уже накрыли глаза.  
\- Ты тратишь время впустую, - сказала она.  
Ее подбородок, острый и твердый, упирался в плечо.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Урахара.  
Она убрала руки с его глаз, и Урахара, быстро досчитав до нуля, перешел в шунпо.  
Мир замедлился.  
Вот Джанго, медленно качается вперед, низкие вязкие звуки вылетают из его рта.  
Листья на дереве шевелятся нехотя, как водоросли в озере.  
\- …химе.  
  
Она подается назад, теперь она сидит в воздухе, закинув ногу на ногу, так, что полы кимоно разошлись. Из трубки вьются сизые спирали дыма, тонкие и ажурные в застывшем воздухе.  
Ее волосы, мягкие, как птичьи перья, взлетают и опускаются.  
Сухо щелкают гэта, ударяясь о пятки.  
Стук!  
Урахара моргнул.  
  
\- Он был разведчиком, его заданием было следить за одним мужиком из благородных, - продолжил Джанго.  
Урахара моргнул.  
\- Клановая специализация. А потом уже, когда весь их отряд ухнул в Гарганту, оказалось, что мужика давно уже сожрал Пустой. И что ты думаешь?  
  
Алые ленты упали с неба. Путались, бились, хлестали по лицу.  
\- Я так разочарована, - сказала Химе. – Ты, наверное, никогда меня не услышишь.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – переспросил Урахара. – Химе?  
  
\- Из всего отряда выжил только он один, - сказал Джанго. – Выбросило из Гарганты над Седьмым районом. Герой. Его потом два месяца допрашивали. Оказалось, он попал в Лес Меносов, и там с голодухи начал жрать Пустых. Логично, всем нужно что-то жрать.  
\- И куда его потом? – живо переспросил Урахара. Разговаривать с галлюцинацией на глазах у медика было, пожалуй, не самой хорошей идеей.  
Урахара не хотел закончить так, как тот герой, покойный муж Кимико.  
\- Да понятно, куда, - отозвался Джанго.  
Почувствовав неподдельное внимание, он приободрился.  
\- Мы его очень долго изучали, - голос Джанго стал воодушевленным и мечтательным. – Представь, он вместо хадо выдавал церо! Уникум! Оказалось, он стал чем-то средним между шинигами и Пустым. Сохранил все свойства шинигами, но при этом… Маска Пустого! А его отверстие Пустого…  
  
Урахара смотрел на Джанго, почему-то он вспомнил Бункея-Психа, и как тот неудачно снял девку.  
На щеках Джанго расцветал алый румянец.  
  
\- Его признаки Пустого оказались нестабильными. Но, предположительно, при должных тренировках он мог усилием воли как получать силы Пустого, так и возвращаться в нормальное состояние! Это был прорыв!  
\- Ага, круто, - вяло отозвался Урахара.  
В поместье Инугава все затихло, но Кимико опаздывала.  
Урахара решил – подождет еще полчаса, а потом нужно начинать.  
Все это было слишком подозрительно.  
  
\- Пустой-шинигами! – восхищался Джанго. – Какие параметры, какая регенерация, какая мощь! Какое движение рейреку!  
Он замолчал.  
Внимательно осмотрел Урахару – раздевающим, бесстрастным взглядом.  
\- А ты, случаем, Пустых не жрал?  
Урахара энергично замотал головой.  
\- Ну ладно. Но все равно похоже. Зайдешь потом.  
\- Как только! – уверил его Урахара.  
Джанго равнодушно кивнул.  
\- Понятное дело, семье медаль выдали. Погиб смертью храбрых в Уэко Мундо. Как раз Кимико ее и отдали. Она пришла зарплату получать, а тут пособие, да еще и медаль. Приятно.  
\- Приятно, - согласился Урахара.  
  
Меня тошнит от мира шиноби, подумал Урахара.  
  
\- Она потом подошла, говорит – убейте его. Такой позор. Такой страшный позор. А что если наши дети об этом когда-нибудь узнают? Убейте его.  
\- Да уж.  
  
Меня тошнит от Особых Сил.  
  
Урахара дружелюбно оскалился, глядя на Химе, висевшую в воздухе над плечом Джанго.  
Дым уже оплел ветки, налип на них, как туман или сахарная вата.  
  
\- Что, изучаете втихую превращение в Пустых? – лукаво подмигнул Урахара. – Такой прорыв! Такая регенерация, такая мощь! Небось, посильнее капитанов будут?  
Джанго с энтузиазмом закивал, открыл было рот и осекся.  
\- Что ты такое говоришь! – фальшиво возмутился Джанго. – Это же противозаконно!  
\- Ну да, - согласился Урахара. – Противозаконно.  
\- Смотри, Химе! – Джанго ткнул пальцем вниз.  
Сердце Урахары глухо ткнулось в ребра, оборвалось.  
Медленно он перевел взгляд на двор поместья.  
Возможно, он не сошел с ума.  
Возможно, его не преследует призрак занпакто.  
Возможно, это просто сумасшедшая куноичи, сбежавшая из Улья.  
Почему нет.  
  
Налетел ветер, зашелестели, бумажно зашуршали листья, по кронам прошла рябь.  
Но нет, это была всего лишь принцесса Инугава, провожавшая принцессу Шихоин.  
Йоруичи, в многослойных одеждах, фиолетовых, лиловых и кремовых, с волосами, убранными наверх, неторопливо и плавно плыла по двору. Мелкие шажочки, прямая спина и склоненная голова, кисти рук прячутся в длинных рукавах. Любезная, искусственная улыбка на смуглом лице.  
Над Йоруичи так же неторопливо плыл яркий бумажный зонт, а Сой Фон, сжимавшая его ручку, казалась тенью, черной, гибкой и бесформенной.  
Принцесса Инугава – кокон из синих одежд, увенчанный сложной конструкцией головного убора – остановилась. Что-то сказала Йоруичи, махнула рукой, подзывая к себе служанку.  
\- Коммандера не узнать, - шепнул Джанго.  
Служанка засеменила за принцессой Шихоин, вскоре за ними закрылись высокие ворота.  
  
\- Скоро уже, - сказал Урахара и помахал рукой перед лицом, отгоняя надоедливый дым.  
Джанго посмотрел на него странно.  
\- Что? – спросил Урахара.  
\- Знаешь, чем отличается медосмотр шинигами от медосмотра шиноби? – неожиданно спросил Джанго.  
\- Чем?  
\- Если ты шиноби и разговариваешь с несуществующими девками, ты все еще в норме.  
\- Вот оно как, - пробормотал Урахара.  
  
Ветка спружинила, рядом с ними появилась Кимико – все еще в одеждах служанки.  
Красивая женщина, она такой не казалась: лицо ее было слишком застывшим и как будто распадалось на части.  
\- Начинаем, - сказала Кимико.  
Дыхание ее оставалось ровным и глубоким.  
  
Они потом долго искали принцессу, и Кимико методично открывала седзи, а Джанго тащился в хвосте и разглядывал картины и вазы.  
Оба то и дело морщились – Урахара не сдерживал реяцу, глушил со всей дури по периметру, но терпели – те из телохранителей принцессы, которые остались на ногах, были вялыми и медлительными.  
Таких они добивали.  
  
Кимико работала принцессу Инугава уже шесть лет – слишком странным был этот ребенок, слишком часто пропадали люди в районе особняка. Единственную наследницу клана, ее оберегали, как самую драгоценную вещь, не считаясь ни с чем; переговоры с опекунами на предмет изучения принцессы провалились окончательно и бесповоротно, стоило лишь один раз надавить.  
Тогда коммандер, выслушав доклад Кимико, приняла решение.  
  
Принцесса обнаружилась в самой дальней комнате, темной и тесной; она сидела, уткнувшись лицом в колени и зажав уши ладонями.  
Потом крупно вздрогнула – головной убор накренился и упал на пол, седые длинные волосы рассыпались по циновкам – и уставилась на Урахару бессмысленным, белесым взглядом.  
Урахара почесал затылок, дружелюбно улыбнулся:  
\- Не соизволите пройти с нами, Инугава-химе?  
Принцесса смотрела на него. Ее плечи напряглись и дернулись, теперь она зажимала руками рот, будто из последних сил сдерживала рвотные спазмы.  
  
Алые тени тревожно и резко расчертили комнату.  
И какой-то тонкий, высокий визг, нарастая, вкручивался в уши.  
  
\- Позови меня! – закричала Химе, неясное зеленое пятно среди красных теней.  
  
\- Э… Девка в гэта и с трубкой? – пробормотал Урахара.  
  
Джанго уже начал, бакудо сияли, сплетаясь в сложное комбо; он был отличным шиноби, этот Джанго – но других в Особых Силах и не держали.  
Белая маска Пустого ползла по лицу принцессы, сомкнулась.  
  
\- Чего ты ждешь! – голос Химе бился в голове, разъедая кровоточащие отверстия.  
  
Принцесса открыла пасть, выблевывая багряный шар церо.  
  
А тени как будто взбесились.  
Я слишком слаб, подумал Урахара.  
Выбросил себя в шунпо и кинулся вперед.  
Я слишком, невозможно слаб.  
Красно-черная сфера деформируется, превращается в луч.  
Потом ничего.  
  
Урахара открыл глаза и долго смотрел, как качается потолок. Эти ритмичные движения успокаивали и умиротворяли. Что-то болело внутри, то ли рана, то ли «я слишком слаб».  
Над ним нависло черное пятно, у пятна был сияющий ореол и прохладная, деликатная рейреку.  
\- Как же так, взял и испортил образец, - причитало пятно. – Красивым, длинным своим, блядь, мечом. Ну где, где ты его прятал, Урахара? Признавайся!  
\- Ни за что, - промямлил Урахара, в рот как будто грязных таби напихали. – Ни за что не признаюсь.  
\- Признаешься, - пообещал кто-то знакомый. – Добровольно, с энтузиазмом и в чем прикажут.  
Потом потолок сменился хмурым лицом Йоруичи, и Урахара сначала сел, а потом и поднялся на ноги.  
Его даже не пошатывало, он чувствовал себя отлично, просто что-то болело внутри.  
Как стыд, как опухоль, как огонь, спрятанный в каменном доме.  
  
Коммандер, развалившись на подушках и подперев щеку ладонью, орала.  
\- Тимбилдинг! – орала коммандер. – Корпоративная культура! И я уже молчу о дисциплине! Урахара, какого хрена вы поперли на образец втроем?! Ты же, долбоеба кусок, чуть было не положил моего лучшего медика вместе с разведчиком!  
Урахара стоял перед ней, стыдливо потупившись.  
\- Никогда больше, Йоруичи-сан. Никогда, - скучным голосом повторял он.  
  
За спиной коммандера тихо смеялась Бенихиме, прикрывая веером черное пятно лица.  
  
\- Слабо верится, - Йоруичи, похоже, надоело. Она перекатилась в сэйдза и подмигнула. – Что, останешься? Выпьешь с нами?  
\- Ну можно, - ответил Урахара.  
Из глубины дома послышалось:  
\- Долго ты там еще? Саке остывает!  
\- А печка? – крикнула Йоруичи.  
Встала.  
\- Пойдем, - сказала она и потянула Урахару за руку. – Не кисни, все образуется.  
  
Внизу, в темной комнате с голыми каменными стенами, обнаружилась большая стеклянная печь на ножках и принцесса Шиба.  
Принцесса сидела прямо на полу, меч лежал по левую руку, металлический низкий столик ломился от белых фарфоровых бутылочек.  
\- Йо! – воскликнула она и поболтала в воздухе бутылкой.  
\- Куукаку-сан, - пробормотал Урахара. – Вам так идет белый фарфор.  
Йоруичи плюхнулась на пол, быстро наполнила пиалы.  
\- Ну что, продолжим?  
Куукаку икнула.  
\- Без проблем!  
Что-то зашептала, прикрыв глаза, рейреку ползла и свивалась, наматываясь на ее кисти – оранжевая, пылающая. Проступили огненные шипы, потом втянулись, огонь менял цвет с алого до почти прозрачного, газового синего – Куукаку была похожа на фармацевта, смешивающего ингредиенты.  
Потом она положила ладони на стеклянные бока печи.  
Вспыхнуло; труп, лежащий внутри, дернулся, рассыпаясь на частицы.  
\- Ну, за любовь, - сказала Куукаку и опрокинула пиалу.  
\- И за упокой надо бы, - пробормотала Йоруичи. – Так вот, про любовь. Меня после собрания главком к себе вызвал, ну и спрашивает, а что это у вас, Шихоин-сан, преступники по городу бегают, и ноги по небу летают? Это, говорит, новое слово в дисциплинарном уставе Готей-13. А я такая стою и думаю, как бы ему на бороду не проблеваться. Как раз вечером же бухали, помнишь? Ничего не знаю, говорю. Это все Одиннадцатый. Оторвали у кого-то ногу, запустили в небо.  
\- Ногу? – удивился Урахара.  
\- Ее самую.  
\- Я же тебе говорила, железный атанор не выдерживает давления рейреку, - махнула рукой Куукаку. – А ты не верила.  
\- Ага, не выдерживает. Ну и вот, стою я как былиночка, а Ямамото щурится так хитро и продолжает: "Вы, Шихоин-сан, задумайтесь о кадровой переподготовке. Конечно, для того, чтобы нарисовать срамной орган на лице у офицера-шинигами, требуется незаурядное владение хакуда, но все-таки, все-таки… Что это за шиноби – медленнее дряхлого полупарализованного деда?". А я ему: "Да в каком это месте вы дряхлый и полупарализованный, главком?!".  
\- Известно, в каком! - Куукаку заржала.  
\- Короче, взял и отлюбил, - пожаловалась Йоруичи. – Как какую-нибудь соплю из Академии. Хорошо хоть, не на планерке… Поехали дальше?  
\- Ага.  
Дно печи раскрылось и под стеклянный купол поднялось еще одно тело.  
У тела был хвост, и пара лишних рук торчала из прорех в форменном ги Улья.  
\- Тебя не смущает, что оно дергается? – хмыкнула Куукаку.  
Пылающие волны рейреку прокатывались по ее рукам.  
\- Давай, - ответила Йоруичи. – А потом за дружбу.  
\- Последний раз это делаю, - сказала Куукаку.  
В печи догорело, и они еще выпили.  
  
Урахара сидел молча. Эта странная попойка с двумя женщинами, опрокидывающими пиалу после каждого сожженного тела, их заострившиеся, перерисованные огнем лица и беспечный разговор на засекреченные темы - все это успокаивало и расслабляло, как успокаивает и расслабляет наблюдение за отлаженной работой профессионалов.  
  
\- Ах, да! Нога, - вспомнила Йоруичи. – Тут мы недавно экспериментировали с атанором, ну, с печкой этой. Вопрос эстетики, знаешь ли. Сидишь, квасишь, а там эти… шевелятся. Поставили металлическую колбу, армированную бакудо 63. Хорошо получилось. Получилось бы.  
\- Ну как же, - нудно сказала Куукаку. – А принцип парового котла побоку. Ты же клапаны все забила своим бакудо. Вот оно и…  
\- Рвануло? – полюбопытствовал Урахара.  
\- Не то слово, - вздохнула Йоруичи. – А потом какие-то хуи увидели, как нога летит по небу в направлении к Сокьеку и тут же настучали главкому.  
\- Хорошо, что они капитанское хаори не увидели, - утешила ее Куукаку. - Как оно летит в направлении к Руконгаю.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
  
В тишине Куукаку сняла ладони с печи. Опять выпили.  
\- Так что с тем психом? – спросила Куукаку. – Что, действительно сбежал?  
\- Да нет, - ответила Йоруичи. – Сама выпустила, хотела учения провести. А то мы же все такие нежные натуры. Все профдеформированные. С подспудным грузом вины. Три-четыре десятка лет, и на пенсию. А толку?  
Куукаку засмеялась.  
\- Ты бы еще Куроцучи выпустила.  
\- Хорошая идея, - засмеялась в ответ Йоруичи. – Ну что, по последней?  
  
Под стеклом атанора лежала принцесса Инугава.  
Мертвая, рассеченная от плеча до пояса; белая маска Пустого бессмысленно скалилась, верхняя часть черепа была раскрошена, остатки длинных седых волос казались бурыми и жесткими.  
Йоруичи обернулась, посмотрела на Урахару.  
Молча отвернулась.  
  
\- Пойду я, - сказал Урахара и поднялся.  
В этот момент опьянение настигло его, ударило по голове пыльно, мягко и тяжело, разлилось в ногах слабостью.  
Йоруичи, не оборачиваясь, кивнула, а Куукаку, привалившаяся к стене, все смотрела на него своими темными блестящими глазами.  
  
Бенихиме подошла к Йоруичи, наклонилась, заглядывая в лицо.  
Выпрямилась.  
\- Готовая, - сказала она. – Обе готовые.  
  
\- Это твой шанс выбраться, - неразборчиво пробормотала Йоруичи.  
Урахара кивнул.  
\- И, Урахара. Разберись уже со своим занпакто. Достал.  
  
Она была права.  
Что-то странное, что-то мощное и кристально-ясное поднималось в Урахаре. Что-то чужое и чужеродное, как новый стальной позвоночник, крошащий кости.  
Он был слабым только по своим собственным меркам, проблема заключалась лишь в его упрямстве.  
Со всей изобретательностью, каждую секунду существования Урахара отвергал Бенихиме.  
Теперь он стремился к ней, как стремится к колодцу умирающий от жажды.  
Хотел победить, сделать частью себя, хотел приручить и препарировать эту неизвестность.  
Эту часть себя.  
  
\- Слушаюсь, Йоруичи-сан, - шутовски поклонился Урахара. – Дайте мне неделю, и я покажу вам свой новенький банкай.  
\- Да ты охуел, - выдохнула Йоруичи.  
  
Возможно, это была Бенихиме.  
  
\- Нет! – патетически воскликнул Урахара, пошатнулся, но вцепился в косяк. – Дайте мне три дня! Три дня и ни часом больше!  
Йоруичи промолчала.  
Нарочито ровной походкой Урахара вышел из комнаты.  
За спиной у него что-то сверкнуло, потом стало темно.  
  
Уже в районе Сокьеку Урахара наткнулся на патруль шинигами. Точнее, это патруль на него наткнулся. Кто-то крикнул:  
\- Кто там летит! А ну, стой!  
Урахара вышел из шунпо, опустился на землю перед патрулем.  
Его распирала энергия, он икнул, зачем-то схватился за занпакто и развязно сообщил:  
\- Особые Силы. Предъявите ваши документы!  
Патруль замялся: одинокий пьяный особист в темном переулке, да еще и после известных событий, был слишком желанной мишенью.  
Кто-то выжидающе посмотрел на офицера, тот задумался, поскреб затылок, а потом радостно сообщил:  
\- А по-моему, это просто пьяный хулиган!  
\- Ни в одном глазу, - оскорбился Урахара.  
  
Бенихиме сидела на каменном заборе и набивала трубку. Табак то и дело просыпался, Бенихиме, ничуть не раздражаясь, доставала кисет и начинала все заново.  
Черное пятно ее лица не шевелилось, но по наклону головы было похоже, что она наблюдает за Урахарой.  
  
Никакого кидо, только хакуда и занпакто. Он двигается нарочито-медленно, уклоняясь будто по случайности, деревянная трость в его руках не успевает за занпакто противника, каждый раз чудом оказываясь в нужное время в нужном месте. Он кажется таким вялым, пьяным, вялым и сонным, что впору пожалеть этого несчастного, уставшего человека, от которого требуют каких-то действий.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - говорит он. – Ну что за паршивый занпакто. Тебя бы руконгайской дряхлой бабке.  
Посмотри на меня, - молчит он, ломая чью-то руку ударом трости. – То же самое будет и с тобой.  
  
Бенихиме все возилась со своей трубкой.  
  
Тем временем поредевший патруль перегруппировался и решил отступить.  
Офицер, баюкая сломанную руку, откашлялся, призывая к молчанию, и громко сообщил:  
\- А! Это же не пьяный хулиган! Это же наш коллега из Особых Сил! Прости, братуха!  
\- Да я тоже было подумал, что вы нарушители, переодетые в шинигами, - отозвался Урахара. - Так что не за что извиняться. Хорошо, что подкрепление не успел вызвать.  
И вытер окровавленную трость об кого-то, поскуливавшего у него под ногами.  
Офицер промолчал.  
\- Здорово вы мне наваляли, - дружелюбно улыбнулся Урахара. – Спокойного патрулирования!  
Кто-то сплюнул в сердцах:  
\- Особист, сука, м-мать его…  
А Бенихиме опять куда-то исчезла.  
  
В той огромной пещере под холмом они с Йоруичи играли еще в детстве.  
Но сейчас Урахара увидел, какой маленькой, пыльной и заброшенной она, оказывается, была. Грязный извилистый ручеек змеится в глубине, неровный потолок, поросший ржавым мхом, крепость, сложенная из камней – почти ему по грудь, и охапка высохших веток валяется в углу.  
  
\- Эй, девка в гэта и с трубкой! – крикнул Урахара. – Я здесь!  
Эхо растянуло его голос по углам пещеры, повторяя и искажая слова.  
Потом кто-то толкнул его в спину.  
  
Это была коричневая, выжженная солнцем равнина, покрытая приземистыми холмами и большими гладкими камнями. Где-то вдали между холмами тек изломанный ручей, а по правую сторону от Урахары стояла крепость, сложенная из камней – небольшая, как будто дети построили для игры. А еще там была высокая тонкая лестница, она тянулась от земли к небу и пропадала в черном прямоугольном отверстии.  
Под большим камнем, прислонившись к нему спиной, дремала женщина в полосатом кимоно.  
Урахара подошел к ней, присел на корточки и позвал:  
\- Проснись.  
Она пошевелилась, села.  
Подняла голову, и Урахара отпрянул – с лица Бенихиме на него смотрели пасмурные серые глаза. Смотрели, не столько узнавая, сколько изучая.  
Бенихиме лукаво улыбнулась, и это тоже было знакомо. Как будто твое отражение в бегущей воде ожило и выбралось на берег познакомиться с тобой поближе.  
\- Не получишь банкай за три дня – умрешь.  
Это было первое, что она сказала.  
  
Второе, что она сказала – когда едва державшийся на ногах Урахара отшвырнул обломок меча и встал в боевую стойку хакуда – было:  
\- Кажется, ты разогрелся. Сейчас твоя задача – выбить у меня из руки трубку. Если не справишься до заката, я тебя убью.  
  
Это же я говорю с собой, подумал Урахара.  
Бегаю по тесной заброшенной пещере, машу мечом.  
Разговариваю сам с собой, отдаю команды, угрожаю.  
Это все я.  
  
Рядом на земле лежал меч. Поодаль – еще десяток. Синее, плоское небо с квадратной дырой взлетело вверх, когда Урахара поднял меч и бросился на Бенихиме.  
  
Они как две грани зеркала, скучное прошлое и непредсказуемое будущее, настоящее между ними стерто, и трость в руках Бенихиме визжит, прорезая горячий плотный воздух, а Урахара парирует удар безымянным мечом, плотно сжимая губы, ведь формула хадо уже ворочается в горле, рвется наружу.  
  
Третье, что сказала Бенихиме:  
\- Еще одно кидо – и будешь в одиночестве куковать тут три дня, а потом умрешь.  
Она все ужесточает правила.  
Оскорбленная пренебрежением женщина, она берет свой реванш, она жестока не больше практичного.  
  
На исходе первого дня, когда земля вокруг Урахары усеяна обломками мечей, а Бенихиме издевательски-изящным жестом раскуривает трубку, опершись на трость, он шагает к ней, вытирая пот со лба, и просит:  
\- Все, тайм-аут. Надо отдохнуть. Дай затянуться, а?  
Бенихиме протягивает ему трубку, а он хлестко бьет ее по руке.  
Трубка падает на землю, катится, рассыпаются угли из чашки.  
Урахара смотрит на них остановившимся, невидящим взглядом.  
Он все никак не может отдышаться.  
  
Когда он посмотрел на Бенихиме, то увидел, что Бенихиме уже нет и давно наступила ночь.  
Урахара тяжело вздохнул и побрел к холмам.  
Черный квадрат, в котором исчезала лестница, оказался двориком игрушечной крепости, а рядом, подпирая каменную стену спиной, стояла Йоруичи.  
Она зевнула, потерла глаза кулаком, шагнула вперед и, обрывая Урахару, заявила:  
\- Смотри, как я могу!  
Мгновение – и в белых клочьях тумана появилась большая черная кошка.  
\- Мы все хотим одного, - сказала кошка – нет, кот – глубоким звучным басом. – Разрушить устоявшийся порядок вещей. Вернуть себе свою жизнь – любыми, не важно, какими способами.  
Урахара всплеснул руками:  
\- Коммандер! – потрясенно воскликнул он. – Да у вас же, простите… яйца!  
\- Дурак, - фыркнул кот.  
А потом поморщился и чихнул.  
  
На следующий день Урахара проснулся на равнине. Он был один, от голода сводило живот, а шея затекла – на ней всю ночь спал кот.  
\- Эй, Бенихиме! – позвал он, зевая.  
Покосился на трость, больно врезавшуюся в бок, пожал плечами и пошел искать свой меч.  
  
Солнце уже в зените, а он все ее ищет.  
Урахара вытирает лицо матерчатой маской; необязательный и скрытный, он больше всего не любит в людях необязательность.  
Она что, решила отдохнуть?  
Чувствует, наверное, свою слабость, и прячется где-то под камнями.  
Подлая сука.  
Не хочет отдавать ему его банкай.  
Но стоп.  
Это все он.  
И снова круги по равнине, снова погоня за пустотой, снова пересохшее горло, под вечер Урахара пьет из грязного ручейка, зачерпывает воду ладонями и пьет, а она проливается на землю, впитываясь и расплываясь бурыми уродливыми пятнами.  
У воды горький, солоноватый вкус, и когда Урахара смотрит в ручей, он видит отражающееся в воде полосатое кимоно и полу зеленого хаори, тогда он оборачивается – но никого нет.  
Никого нет.  
Когда солнце ныряет за холмы, Урахара понимает, что непременно должен ее найти, иначе все было впустую, все пошло прахом, и он встает, по десятому разу обходит темную каменную крепость.  
В сумерках все меняется.  
Где-то вдали рассыпаются и перекатываются камни, из-под холмов раздаются смутно знакомые призрачные голоса. Урахара ложится на землю, прислушивается.  
Он уже готов идти в Ад за чертовой девкой в гэта и с трубкой.  
Но голоса утихают.  
Он что-то должен понять; Урахара не знает, что он должен понять.  
Как можно сражаться с несуществующим противником.  
Как можно выбить банкай из отсутствующего занпакто.  
Это все он.  
  
Урахара садится на камень, складывает руки на коленях и закрывает глаза.  
Мыши не ловят котов, а шинигами бегают за мечами, Урахара учится терпению и равнодушию; еще немного, и он превратится в камень, еще десяток-другой лет, и он покроется бороздами и сколами. На черном фоне сомкнутых век Урахара видит, как идет к нему его обманчиво-непостоянное, упрямое, злопамятное занпакто. Ведь банкай – это тоже он. И деревянный стук…  
  
В темноте он открыл глаза. Небо усыпали яркие белые звезды.  
Она стояла перед ним, в алых развевающихся одеждах, словно была ураганом в полном безветрии.  
Урахара встал, потянул меч из ножен; плеснули алые ленты.  
\- Проснись, Бенихиме, - сказал он.  
\- Да, - ответила она. – Мы скоро проснемся.  
  
По обнаженному клинку Бенихиме стекал звездный свет, яркий и ненастоящий, как серебряная фольга; меч Урахары был тусклым и серым.  
Наступила тишина.  
Скорость, с которой Бенихиме сорвалась с места, превосходила шунпо, Урахаре оставалось только уклоняться и предугадывать.  
Мысли в его голове тянулись медленно, не поспевая за движениями.  
Постепенно они исчезли, оставив за собой выжженные пустоши прошлого и рейреку, прокатившуюся волной, опалившую артерии и нервы.  
  
Теперь он знал, что у Сой Фон, глупенькой, резкой, влюбленной Сой Фон уже давно был банкай. Просто она ни за что не променяла бы зонтик Йоруичи на капитанское хаори.  
  
Теперь он знал, что побеждает тот, кто никогда не сдается – падает и встает, падает и встает, и так до бесконечности. Тот, кто осознанно загоняет себя в тупик победы.  
  
Теперь он знал, чего боялась Бенихиме и мог увидеть ее шунпо - неясное, почти неразличимое алое марево.  
  
Теперь он мог победить.  
Мог выбить из Бенихиме свой банкай.  
Нет никакой Бенихиме.  
Это все он.  
Осознание этого ударило его, оглушило его в тот самый момент, когда Бенихиме уперлась спиной в каменную стену крепости.  
Урахара разжал пальцы, смотрел, как деревянная трость падает и со стуком катится по земле.  
\- Знаешь, я такой дурак, - хмыкнул он. – Чуть было тебе не проиграл.  
  
\- Дерись, - бесцветно, не делая никаких попыток убедить, ответила Бенихиме. – Победи меня или умрешь.  
Урахара закрыл глаза.  
Три десятка атакующих хадо, техники хакуда, темная, скрытная хитрость шиноби.  
Он мог победить – он чуть было не попался в ловушку.  
Бенихиме ловила его на жадность и жестокость, манила легкой победой.  
Она знала, что проиграет, уже в тот момент, когда надела алое.  
Теперь это знал и Урахара.  
Он видел единственный верный путь среди ям-ловушек, он подчинял себе себя бесчувственно и жестоко, смиряясь с необходимостью умереть, но когда шагнул к ней, когда острие ее меча коснулось живота, ему стало страшно.  
А вдруг на этом все закончится?  
Вдруг это все – ложь?  
Урахара напомнил себе: единственный способ победить Бенихиме.  
  
Бенихиме все-таки поймала его на желании победить.  
  
Когда он шагнул вперед, Бенихиме открыла глаза и закричала.  
Ветер ударил его, рассекая плоть, окрашиваясь в алый.  
Закручиваясь вихрем.  
Урахара пытался устоять на ногах – теперь он жалел, что выбросил трость.  
Рукоятка Бенихиме, торчащая из его живота, жалящие удары красного ветра.  
Ему всего-то нужно было подождать, перетерпеть, принять – это был единственный способ победить Бенихиме.  
Теперь он знал: Бенихиме боялась его так же, как он боялся ее.  
Эта обособленность, эта отчаянная, печальная свобода защищала ее, но теперь все разрушилось.  
  
Бенихиме посмотрела на меч в своей руке, перевела взгляд на истекающего кровью Урахару.  
\- Это не больно, - сказала она.  
\- Занпакто не может причинить вред своему хозяину, - ответил Урахара. – Ты знала об этом с самого начала.  
\- Я не знала, - возразила она. – Я слишком долго отвергала тебя. Занджицу казалось мне слишком декоративным и демонстративным искусством.  
Она выпустила рукоять меча и протянула руку вперед.  
Когда ее пальцы, коснувшиеся щеки Урахары, растаяли, как будто она была призраком или иллюзией, она горестно воскликнула:  
\- Ты как Пустой! Ты пожираешь меня заживо…  
Ее испуганное, застывшее лицо, рукоять меча, торчащая в животе Урахары; небо становится серым и бледным, и звезды уже не видны.  
  
Когда она шагнула вперед, Урахара проснулся.  
  
Темную, тесную пещеру расчерчивали первые лучи солнца, и казалось, что в воздухе повисло облако золотой пыльцы.  
Он чувствовал себя странно, таким опустошенным и одновременно бесконечным, ему казалось, что по артериям мощно двигаются потоки раскаленной рейреку. Только сейчас Урахара понял, каким слабым и неполным был вчера.  
Йоруичи, подпиравшая стену пещеры, нехорошо прищурилась и окликнула:  
\- Что, дружок, рейреку в голову стукнула?  
Медленно, сдерживая и контролируя каждое движение, Урахара обернулся.  
Он будто балансировал на скользком канате.  
За его спиной дрогнула игрушечная крепость, посыпались камни, шум нарастал.  
\- Трех дней было даже много, - сказал Урахара обыденно, как будто здоровался или спрашивал, как дела. – Банкай.  
Пересыпаясь в камнях, зашуршало эхо.  
В тяжелой, оглушающей тишине с потолка упала капля воды и разбилась о камни.  
Пещера дрогнула, обваливаясь сама в себя.  
  
\- Вот такая вот история, - вздохнула Йоруичи и поболтала в воздухе пустой пиалкой. – Еще по одной?  
\- Можно, - ответила Куукаку. – А знаешь, я тут подумала… И правда, неприятно на это смотреть.  
Она похлопала по прозрачной стенке атанора.  
\- Особенно когда рожи знакомые, - согласилась Йоруичи.  
\- Думаю, можно поэкспериментировать с керамикой и тем же бакудо 63. Только в районе клапанов придется разбить формулу и инвертировать направление векторов реяцу. По идее, должно прокатить.  
\- А не прокатит – опять все свалим на Одиннадцатый! – бодро ответила Йоруичи.  
\- Лучше на Четвертый, - хмыкнула Куукаку. – Так будет смешнее. Кстати, а что с ним случилось?  
Йоруичи посмотрела за стекло, на человека в форме Особых Сил, лежащего на дне печи.  
\- Да так, - уклончиво ответила она. – Переоценил свои силы.  
\- Печально.  
  
Вспыхнуло пламя, женщины выпили – одновременно, молча, до дна.  
\- Я думала, эта история будет веселее, - спустя паузу сказала Куукаку.  
\- Все могло быть гораздо хуже, - уверила ее Йоруичи. – Я могла не успеть вытащить его из пещеры. Ты просто представь, в какую сумму обошелся бы капитальный ремонт Сокьеку!  
\- Вот что значит удачно выбранное для полигона место.  
\- Я не думала…  
Йоруичи замолчала.  
\- Это не новость, - ответила Куукаку.  
\- Я не думала, - продолжила Йоруичи, осторожно подбирая слова, - что его банкаем станет усиливающаяся цепная реакция. Упавшая капля воды, которая разносит пещеру. Теперь он при желании может даже разрушить Сейрейтей, но знаешь, мне казалось… это будет что-то более интеллектуальное.  
\- Ну… тогда ему просто не нужно использовать банкай? – предположила Куукаку и наполнила три пиалы.  
Йоруичи кивнула.  
Крикнула, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Долго будешь на пороге топтаться? Проходи!  
  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Урахара.  
\- Вот, – сказала Йоруичи. – Патент третьего офицера.  
Урахара сел за столик и взял патент.  
\- И куда я теперь? – спросил он.  
Посмотрел на дату оформления документа, глаза на мгновение расширились, а потом Урахара восхищенно воскликнул:  
\- Вы все-таки верили в меня, Йоруичи-сан! Это так… трогательно!  
Заржала Куукаку, Йоруичи скривилась и недовольно процедила:  
\- Ты за базаром-то следи… Командир Третьего корпуса Второго отряда Готей-13.  
\- Ах, коммандер! – вздохнул Урахара и тут же посерьезнел. – А что с Нишизоно?  
\- Только что за него пили, - ответила Йоруичи. – Можешь приступать с утра.  
  
А потом Урахара принимал Улей. Предшественник скрупулезно вел документацию, отчеты его были безупречны, а вот дисциплина хромала.  
В приемной сидел Нарита; завидев Урахару, он, видимо обрадовавшись, вскочил.  
\- Поздравляю, шеф! – заулыбался он. – Вляпался ты куда надо. Теперь до смерти не отмоешься.  
\- А-а-атставить, - вальяжно протянул Урахара.  
Зачем-то достал трубку, покрутил ее, спрятал обратно.  
\- Что значит вляпался?  
\- Пойдем, покажу.  
  
На минус втором мимо них пронесли тело. Тело было в толстом пластиковом пакете, разбитные лаборанты из исследовательского корпуса тащили носилки и на ходу оживленно переговаривались.  
Завидев Урахару, они остановились и гаркнули:  
\- Добрутро, шеф!  
\- Доброе, я смотрю. И веселое, – прищурился Урахара.  
Лаборант ухмыльнулся, ткнул пальцем в приятеля.  
\- Да Ясуо тут рассказывал про одного пьяного особиста, который положил два отряда шинигами, патрулировавших Сокьеку. Вот, спорим, правда это или нет?  
\- Ну как это может быть правдой?  
Урахара отогнул край пакета, внимательно посмотрел на лаборантов.  
\- А этот как сюда попал?  
Нарита, молча стоявший рядом, поморщился и, взяв Урахару под руку, шепнул:  
\- Пойдемте, шеф. Я по дороге расскажу.  
Урахара кивнул.  
Они подошли к огороженному балкону, и он тут же перегнулся через перила и посмотрел вниз.  
А внизу, сужаясь к основанию амфитеатром, лежал минус второй уровень Улья.  
Люди в форменных ги Улья сидели, лежали, ходили – однородная шевелящаяся масса.  
Урахара почувствовал, как в нем просыпается хозяйственное начало.  
\- Понавезли, - буркнул он. – Улей не резиновый.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Нарита. – Это временно.  
\- Временно?  
\- Понимаешь, какое дело, - осторожно сказал Нарита. – Медики – такие твари. Стоит им только показать слабину, и все. Этот их Джанго и так считает, что это он тут управляет Ульем.  
Он уперся спиной в перила, равнодушно отвернувшись от уровня, бок о бок с Урахарой, по-прежнему оглядывавшим свои владения.  
\- Знаю Джанго, - ответил Урахара. – Генджи тоже знал. Ну, того мужика, которого они унесли.  
\- В Улье далеко не все так просто, - задумчиво пробормотал Нарита. Стащил маску, почесал нос и снова ее нацепил.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его Урахара. – А это тоже нормально?  
  
Нарита обернулся и громко выругался.  
\- Бегу за подкреплением, - бросил он.  
Амфитеатр колыхался. Яростные крики и вопли боли взлетели в воздух, усиленные эхом.  
Казалось, уровень ревел и визжал, пожирая себя.  
\- Подожди, не надо, - остановил его Урахара.  
Уперся в перила и легко спрыгнул вниз.  
  
Его встретила вонь.  
Тело отреагировало само – Урахара и раньше использовал хакуда, не задумываясь, а теперь, с рейреку, закипающей в крови, раскидать две дерущиеся группы было минутным делом.  
Но как же тут воняло.  
  
Стоя на дне уровня, среди охающих и стонущих заключенных, Урахара поймал себя на том, что набивает трубку.  
Табак крошится и просыпается, но он достает кисет и терпеливо начинает все заново.  
Присутствие Бенихиме почти уже не ощущается, так, иногда всплывает ее голос или темно-зеленое хаори, развевающееся на ветру, или как она смеется, прикрывая веером лицо.  
  
\- Это будет последняя история, - сказала Бенихиме. – Мы рассказали друг другу все, что могли; мы так старались привлечь внимание собеседника, что исчерпали себя.  
  
\- Я начинаю, - сказала Бенихиме. - Она появится в тот момент, когда Урахара забудет, что когда-то привыкал без нее обходиться. Она придет молча, ночью, отодвинет седзи в старой комнате Урахары в казармах и положит на татами свернутое темно-зеленое хаори. Сверху она положит бело-зеленую полосатую панаму, гэта и раскрытый веер.  
  
Вот только Урахара давно уже не появляется в этой комнате.  
  
Он сидит на энгаве, а огромный, вальяжный черный кот, свернувшийся у него на коленях, басовито тянет: «Тебе понравится командовать Двенадцатым, Урахара. Не будь я коммандер Особых Сил, обязательно понравится».


End file.
